Kiss
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are letting Allen join a club of theirs... But first Allen must kiss Lenalee on their date!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D . Gray Man. OOC Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi…. Sorry…. Please review! Kanda is **REALLY OOC so….. Just a warning….**

" Um…" Allen mumbled, trying not to blush, " Can… I tell you something…"

Lenalee noticed Allen's red face and blushed too. She nodded her head.

" I sorta…Um…. I like you a lot!."

" So do I Allen-kun.." Lenalee, a smile crossing her face..

" So next time you have a day off… Do you want to go on a date…?" Asked Allen in a nervously. Little did the two know that they were being listened to…

" Sure , I would love too Allen kun," was her reply. Allen feeling happy left her room and saw Lavi and Kanda listening out side the door.

" Allen Walker! You have been selected to join the small organization called " E.V.I.L"! All you have to do is kiss Lenalee on your date." Piped Lavi. Allen immediately blushed.

" Wha-a-at do you mean " Date"?" asked Allen, his voice shaky.

" Don't deny it. You two are going on a date. We heard every word stupid moyashi!" Kanda said sounding slightly annoyed.

" But _Kiss!_ What is E.V.I.L anyway?"

" E.V.I.L is classified. You have to join to find out. Stupid" Said Kanda.

" No! This is our first date!" Allen said.

" Moyashi! Guess your not a real man… If you like her you will kiss her!" Kanda hissed. Lavi nodded his head in agreement. Allen sighed.

" When you join Kanda will stop calling you Moyashi. You will also get tips on various things.." Informed Lavi. Allen sighed and went on his date… Little did he know that Lavi and Kanda were going to help him pass the E.V.I.L test.

Allen and Lenalee were walking towards a restaurant.

**WTC ( Walkie talkie conversation):**

Lavi: I see them!

Kanda: So any ideas!

Lavi: I got one!

Kanda: Ok.

Allen felt a leg kick him causing him to fall on Lenalee… Both were blushing… But Allen lips were not in contact with Lenalee's. Allen's lips were so close, but it didn't qualify as a kiss… Lavi's effort was in vain.

Allen got up, helping Lenalee to her feet. " Sorry… I tripped.."

" It's ok…"

**WTC!**

Lavi: Our job is done.

Kanda: Don't go easy on the Moyashi. They didn't kiss…

Lavi: Darn it….

Lenalee and Allen sat at a random bench.

Allen put his arm around Lenalee. They both were smiling.. But a certain red-head wasn't…..

Kanda, who was in a tree several feet from the bench Allen and Lenalee on, Spoke.

**Kanda**: What do we do know?

Lavi: I don't know! Ahh I got a idea!

Kanda and Lavi rushed up to Lenalee and Allen.

(Also wondering how long Kanda was in that tree…)

" Can we play truth or dare!" Asked Lavi in his usual cheerful voice. Planning to dare them to kiss.

" Maybe later, me and Allen are talking." Lenalee told Lavi, who frowned.

Kanda was irritated with them both ( Lenalee and Allen.).

" Allen you like her right? So Allen be a man and kiss her! "

Immediately Allen and Lenalee blushed .

" …"

"…"

" You're right Kanda.." sighed Allen. Allen moved to kiss her but the unexpected happened….. Komui appeared…..

" YOU ALLEN! GET AWAY FROM MY SWEET LENALEE YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS!" Screamed Komui until he fell on the floor with a dart in his neck.

" When he wakes up he wont remember any of this. I'll leave you too alone!"said the cheerful Lavi, Seeming leaving but really hiding in the tree.

Allen kissed Lenalee on the lips as they embraced… *Flash*

In tree:

Lavi: We got a picture of Allen and Lenalee kissing for blackmail!

Kanda: Good. This might be funny…

Lavi: All I need to photo shop Allen to appear to be wearing a tuxedo

And Lenalee to be wearing a wedding dress and blackmail would be sweeter…

Kanda: Yah!

" Allen…"

" What is it?"

" When can we go on another date?"

Allen smiled.


	2. Dates and blackmail

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man….. Arigatou Feistyfire, for the idea for this chapter! I hope I don't mess up this story….**_

_Allen and Lenalee were going on another date…_

_Meanwhile in secret E.V.I.L headquaters…_

_Lavi and Kanda stared at the photo in the middle of the floor. _

" _Hm… We can make Allen do anything with this picture!"_

" _If he doesn't comply to our orders… then we have to show Komui this…!"_

" _Kanda, Allen and Lenalee are on another date!" Said Lavi cheerfully, " Which means that we must keep a eye on Allen…"_

_Kanda nodded his head and they went to find Allen and Lenalee._

" _Hey, Do you want to share a ice-cream?"_

" _Sure, Allen-kun." They went to a ice-cream parlor._

" _Hello! What do you want!" Said some worker at the parlor. _

" _Lavi! What are you doing here!" Exclaimed Allen and Lenalee._

" _Just decided to get a job! " was the cheerful reply._

" _You already have a job… As a Exorcist!" said Lenalee. " Come on Allen, lets go to a different place, Lavi is probably planning a prank." _

_Lavi sighed and started following them. _

_IN THE TREE… (insert dramatic music)_

_Kanda: Lavi, did you see how much money Allen had?_

_Lavi: Yah! A lot!_

_Kanda: Hey.. Remember we got the picture…_

_Lavi: No! The picture is only for… um… other stuff.._

_Allen and Lenalee sat at a wooden bench.( Don't ask.. I like randomly putting benches in this story…) _

_Then Lavi jump from the tree and Landed in front of him._

" _Allen.. Can I "borrow" some money?" asked Lavi in a innocent voice._

" _Last time you didn't pay me back!" replied Allen. Lavi smirked evilly._

" _O.k then I'll show Komui this!" Lavi dug in his pocket in his put couldn't find the picture, then remembered that he left it on the counter of the ice cream parlor. _

" _Are you looking for this?" Asked Allen holding up the picture._

" _No!"_

_Then Allen and Lenalee started to chase Lavi. " Kanda! _help me!" No reply.

" Help!"

_Back at the order. _

_Lavi remembred Kanda had extra copies of the photo and showed them to Komui for revenge for the bruises he recently got._

" _ALLEN WALKER! WHAT IS THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted Komui as he and his Komurin chased Allen down the hall._

_Somewhere else…_

_Lavi had bruises everywhere that he had received from Allen and Lenalee._

" _Kanda! You traitor! Why didn't you help me!" _

" _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

_Sir Komurin was destroyed and Reever helped Allen erase Komui's memory of the picture. Lenalee had "confiscated" all the pictures. ( by confiscated I mean burn…')_

" _This has been a long day.." sighed Lenalee._

" _It sure has. But I spent it with you…" Allen kissed Lenalee's cheek._


End file.
